1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to structures designed to support articles having an elongated portion when the articles are stored or in nonuse and more particularly a support for suspending an article having a handle and working bristles or other flexible working surface.
2. Description of Related Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 5,641,007 discloses a PAINT BRUSH AND ROLLER DRAINING DEVICE. The device can support a plurality of paint brushes and/or paint rollers and enable them to drain. The device includes a housing having rear wall component and a container component. The container includes a bottom surface which is tapered inwardly toward a draining aperture. This draining aperture can be connected to a receptacle by way of a length of tubing. The user of the device can support it upon a wall or upon the edge of a bath tub. A number of brushes and/or paint rollers can then be supported within the container portion of the device and have any paint dripping therefrom run off into the bottom surface of the container through the tube and into a receptacle for disposal or reuse.